Due to their many advantages, unmanned aerial vehicles have been applied more and more widely in civil fields. Meanwhile, users in civil fields are also highly demanding on the emergency usability and portability of unmanned aerial vehicles.
The portability issue of a multi-rotor-wing unmanned aerial vehicle is mainly embodied in retracting and folding a rotor-wing arm and a foot stand. The multi-rotor-wing arms used in the existing aerial photography industry are mostly unfoldable or detachable types, wherein a detachable-type arm faces an issue of electric connection; moreover, the process of detachment is rather troublesome; while for foldable unmanned aerial vehicles, their arms cannot take into account the working conditions of the rotor wing unmanned aerial vehicle arm due to mechanism selection and design, which causes the arm mechanism to have issues like loose connection and gap, thereby affecting the stability of the unmanned aerial vehicle in flight as well as the usability and portability; meanwhile, it is adverse to transport and store the unmanned aerial vehicle and brings much trouble and inconvenience to the user.